Miniatures
by kittykatloren
Summary: Drabbles on canon pairings. MANGA. Rin/Haru, Katsuya/Kyoko, Hatori/Kana, Hatori/Mayuko, Kureno/Arisa, Yuki/Machi, Ayame/Mine, Kakeru/Komaki, Kyo/Tohru, Akito/Shigure, Kazuma/Hanajima, Ritsu/Mitsuru, Kisa/Hiro, Momiji/Tohru, Kagura/Kyo... REQUESTS OPEN!
1. Whisper: Rin and Haru

**A/N: **So my plan for this fic is to write a drabble on EVERY canon pairing in Furuba. Quite a project, no? But I will do it! Of course, this project will be much helped by good old reviews! So please, tell me what you think about each one. I'll start with a popular pairing: Rin and Hatsuharu.

These two are sweet and intense, but I'm not AS crazy about them as some are. Still, fun to write as all these little drabbles are. ^^ Again, please leave a review of any thoughts, it really motivates me! I really do want to do every canon pair!

**Words: **132**  
Characters:** Rin, Haru**  
Time: **Mid-manga, after Akito cuts Rin's hair**  
Genre:** Romance**  
Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

She couldn't look at him after her last encounter with Akito. She saw his eyes widen with surprise, and then she looked away because she didn't want to know what he thought.

Haru had always loved her hair. He would wrap it around his hands, bury his face in it, comb it when it was tangled, or braid it when it was wet. She was being a fool, of course, to think that he would _really_ care if it was gone, but all the same, she worried he would be disappointed. Even if just a little a bit.

She felt his hand skim across her cheeks. His lips followed.

"I like your hair short," he whispered.

Rin bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. Or crying, she couldn't quite tell.


	2. Intuition: Katsuya and Kyoko

**A/N: **LOVED these two so much after reading volume 16. I'm a sucker for the older guys. xP As always, please leave a review! I have more ideas for this couple in particular; maybe I should post another drabble on them.

**Words: **172**  
Characters:** Katsuya, Kyoko**  
Time: **Before Tohru was born**  
Genre:** Drama****

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"What do you want most in the world?"

A thirteen-year-old Kyoko glared suspiciously at him. Katsuya-sensei was calm and relaxed, his ever-present smile almost annoying her as he carefully took off his glasses. He seemed younger without them. Less threatening. But all the same, she did not let her guard down.

"Why would I tell you? You're old!"

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment!"

"Oh, I think it is," he said cheerfully. "I've learned more. I have more authority and more privileges. For instance, I can take you out of school without asking for permission just to go get a bite to eat. Want to know why?"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. She would not play his little pity game.

He extended his hand to her. In his eyes, she saw a shared sense of longing, of loneliness, and it both frightened and intrigued her at the same time.

"Because I know what you want."


	3. Marry Me: Katsuya and Kyoko II

**A/N: **Just couldn't resist these two. ^^ Yes, I'm somewhat inventing their exact ages here, other than the 8-year difference. But they did say they got married right after Kyoko finished middle school, so she'd had to have been pretty young. It's still adorable. ^^ As always, please leave a review!

To **The Violet Queen: **I'm working on your prompts! I don't know yet if I'll post them in this story or as new ones, but I promise I haven't forgotten!

**Words: **333**  
Characters:** Katsuya, Kyoko, other**  
Time: **Before Tohru was born**  
Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"How old are you?" the dour-looking old man asked, squinting at her through his thick glasses.

"Sixteen," lied Kyoko cheerily. She'd endured much more than the average sixteen-year-old, anyway; she was mature enough to be an adult. Fifteen, sixteen, who cares? When she'd said that to Katsuya, he'd answered wryly, "the law." The legal marriage age for girls was sixteen.

Next to her, Katsuya produced her carefully forged birth certificates and parental consent forms. It has been easy to do. When her parents threw her out of the house, they gave him permission to do whatever he liked, as long as they never saw their daughter again.

"And you?" the man said to Katsuya.

"Twenty." That, too, was a lie, but not a very big one. It was like Kyoko had said - what was a few years, anyway?

More shuffling of papers, more disjointed muttering, and then at last the suited old man signed a paper, asked for their signatures as well, and provided them with what they had come for – their marriage license. They were probably lucky he was half-blind and half-senile, or they might have had a bit more trouble.

"Katsuya! Katsuya, we did it!" Kyoko laughed and danced down the street, far away from the government building. She grabbed his hand and spun him around, her eyes alight with hope and joy.

He laughed too. He had long since come to terms with the fact that yes, she _was_ only fifteen and fresh out of middle school, but she wanted to marry him, and he trusted her judgment. So he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her into the air, spun around into a circle, and kissed her when she fell on top of him.

"Marry me, Miss No-Eyebrows," he murmured in her ear, and she hugged him so tight that it began to hurt. He sighed and relented. "Alright, alright! Will you marry me, Kyoko-chan?"

"_Yes!_"


	4. Scarred: Katsuya and Kyoko III

**A/N: **More Katsuya and Kyoko, because I just can't resist. And this is yet another long drabble. Please enjoy!

**Words:** 766**  
Characters:** Kyoko, Katsuya**  
Time: **Volume 16-ish I think, the flashback arc**  
Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Katsuya's apartment was small, cozy. Kyoko had visited many times before; he would make her dinner, they would watch a movie, she would curl up next to him under a thick cotton blanket and fall asleep. But no matter how many nights she stayed, how many of her shirts and her shampoo and her books filled with drawers and shelves, only tonight did she remove her shoes, feel the icy cold wood under her feet, and feel as if she were home. She was no longer a visitor, no longer a welcome intruder. Katsuya's hand closed around hers, for simple comfort's sake, not to lead her inside like he did before.

It was no longer only Katsuya's apartment. It was Katsuya's and Kyoko's.

The realization made her breath catch, frozen by the impossibility of the situation. She, Kyoko, the outcast, the unloved, the lonely… how could it be that at last she had a home? Her heart didn't know how to comprehend such a happenstance, and as such it seemed to forget to function, remiss in enabling her lungs to draw in air and love and life; she felt almost faint, giddy with wonder.

"Kyoko-chan."

Katsuya dropped her hand, grasped her shoulders instead. With effortless grace, soft lips, he breathed life and consciousness back into her once more; his kiss touched her heart and soothed it back to an adequate level of performance.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan," he whispered. "Did we do the right thing, my little love? You look so scared."

"Don't call me little," she said by reflex. "I'm not scared. I'm only… only…"

_Confused. Elated. Breathless. Awestruck. Nervous. Beloved._

Silently Katsuya kissed her again. She wondered if now was when she was supposed to take the initiative; she knew what came next; she felt the desire and longing and heightened apprehension begin to course through her. But she was not sure, for she had never known love would be like this. In her memory, sex was loveless and brief, two strangers full of drink or rage or desperation meeting in an alley street, the backseat of a junkyard-bound car, or a motel room paid for by the hour. She had seen crying girls, girls with blackened eyes hidden by sparkling makeup, with men dragging or coercing or drugging them to their will, and that was all she had known.

Her hands trembled, fumbled on Katsuya's buttons. He assisted her, and as small as she was, her head was now level with his bare chest, his pounding heart. All she could do, for a moment, was listen and feel the rhythm, shrouded by smooth, hot skin. Katsuya's hands, hesitant but still, touched the collar of her shirt. Still pressed close, Kyoko looked up at him and nodded. She raised her arms for him, wriggled out of her clothing.

Across her body there were etched various scars, some pale and barely visible in the dark room, a few longer, white, and smooth. One newer cut, on her shoulder, was still red and tender; with all her nervous energy, she had been unable to leave it alone to heal. Katsuya had always seen the marks on her face and hands, of course, but never before had she allowed herself to become so completely exposed, so vulnerable. From him she heard a soft inhalation, a timidity, as he traced fingertips over her past.

"I didn't know," he breathed. "Why didn't you ever say something…? To me, to anyone?"

"What would I say?"

"You could have said… said…"

She raised a small eyebrow. "Not so easy, is it?"

"I just don't like seeing you hurt," he said. He touched a long, shallow scar that stretched from her ribcage to her hip. A knifefight when she was thirteen; she had lost. Katsuya spread his palm over her skin, then met her eyes. "And this isn't the worst of it, is it? The worst… are wounds that can't be seen."

He touched her bared heart. Kyoko curled towards him; his words struck close to home, and she was ashamed of the dampness in her eyes, the weakness she feared it would express. Katsuya dipped his head under hers and kissed her. The easy pressure lifted her head. The tenderness in the gesture, the hesitant hands on her hips, and the traitorous, powerful beating of her heart chased away her memories; her scars might as well have vanished.

"Are you…?"

"I'm ready."

Katsuya took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom – cozy, warm, and theirs.


	5. Snow Angel: Hatori and Kana

**A/N: **So sad, but so sweet. I consider this canon even though it's not the relationship that existed at the end of the manga. It did very much exist at one point, and how sweet it would have been if it would have lasted... Please keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them so much!

**Words: **273**  
Characters: **Hatori, Kana **  
Time: **Pre-manga**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Come with me, Hatori!"

"Where are we going?"

"Outside!"

"But it's still snowing."

"Exactly!"

Kana laughed and shook her head at his feeble protests. She tugged on his hand and pulled him to the door, and Hatori couldn't help but smile. When they were outside, he placed a careful arm around her shoulders to help ward away the cold. Her face glowed as she glanced gratefully up at him.

They walked a few blocks in close, comfortable silence, until they reached a little, deserted children's park. Fresh snow blanketed the swings and the playground. Off to the side, a wide, usually grassy field was just a formless expanse of white, and it was here that Kana led him, their footsteps sinking deep into the powder.

She twirled around once, then fell with a _poof_ into the snow. It was so deep that it nearly covered her completely. Kneeling beside her, Hatori brushed a few flakes off her nose and eyelashes, smiling when she giggled.

"Snowangels!" she said, starting to wave her arms and legs. "We're making snowangels!"

Now even Hatori could not help but laugh. He lay down in the snow beside her and took her hand, and their two angels' wings were joined. Their work was soft and beautiful, and when they both stood up again, wet with melted snow, Kana kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand.

"Isn't it fun?"

"Very," said Hatori, smiling because she was smiling.

But snow continued to fall. He knew, in just a few hours, their angels would be gone, almost as if they had never been.


	6. A Day at the Beach: Hatori and Mayuko

**A/N: **Not super crazy about these two, but I don't hate them by any means. Hatori doesn't deserve to pine forever, so Mayuko's as good as anyone, I suppose. I like her relationship with Shigure too!

**Words: **360**  
Characters:** Mayuko, Hatori (Shigure, Kana)**  
Time: **Post-manga **  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship****

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

It really was all Shigure's fault, Mayuko thought idly. Shigure always knew just how to infuriate. Even when they were dating, he would press all her buttons _just right_ until she screamed her head off at him, and then he would kiss her and send her off to bed with a wave and smile, saying he'd "join her later." When it came to _that_, he always did keep his word.

But now, as Mayuko stood staring at herself in a bikini in the mirror, Hatori waiting outside on the beach, she decided that _everything_ was Shigure's fault. Sure, she'd liked Hatori for ages, but to actually _put them together_ – the gall of him!

Steeling herself, Mayuko threw a towel around herself and walked out to meet him. He was reclining in the shade of a palm tree. It was a breezy but warm day, and many others packed the beach, but all she could see was him. He smiled and stood up when he saw her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her cheek.

Would Kana hate her for this, Mayuko wondered? But they _had_ broken up. It had been hard, but it was in the past; Kana was happily married now, and Hatori…

Well, Mayuko liked to think she made him happy. She loved to see him smile, even at the expense of her blush, and loved the way he would gently rest his hand over hers were they were eating out, or reading together, or simply walking down the street.

"Well? Aren't you going to swim?" Hatori said calmly, motioning at her towel. Mayuko's cheeks flamed.

"Just – just don't - "

What was she even going to say? Look? Laugh?

Mayuko sighed and gave up. She flung the towel away, and this time she grabbed his hand, and ran splashing into the ocean. Hatori even laughed a little, then caught her face between his fingers. His gray eyes, even his blind one, glimmered with something that she couldn't read.

"I think you are beautiful, Mayuko."

She knew her cheeks were flaming indeed by the way he squeezed her hand and smiled.


	7. Little Birds: Kureno and Arisa

**A/N:** Pure cuteness: Kureno and Arisa!

**Words: **232**  
Characters:** Arisa, Kureno**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

She'd sometimes come across him in the local park, sitting on an old lonely bench, with a fistful of seeds in his hand at a crowd of jabbering pigeons at his feet. The calmness in his expression made her smile. His eyes were so soft sometimes. So gentle. She didn't think it was ever possible for him to get angry or annoyed.

"You've got a soft spot for little birds, don't you?" she said, sitting beside him. The birds protested a little at her approach.

Kureno merely smiled and passed her some seeds. He laughed when she let out a little sound of surprise – the pigeons covered her hand so quickly, and their beaks tickled like tiny pinpricks.

"I just… have always wished I could fly," Kureno said, and he threw his remaining seeds high into the air.

The pigeons fluttered and squawked and scrambled around for their treat. Arisa followed his lead, wiping her hands clean, then leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

"We'll go flying together someday, then. Skydiving, hangliding, something like that. Sound like a plan?"

Kureno's eyes glowed with warmth as he gazed at her, and she couldn't help but kiss him cheerfully on the cheek. He caught her face with his fingers and kissed her on the lips instead, sending a tingle through her heart, and Arisa had never before felt quite so lucky.


	8. Pain: Kureno and Arisa II

**A/N: **Another Arisa/Kureno, just because. Only one more canon pair planned, onesided Momiji/Tohru, and then I'll start working on and posting your requests! Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!

**Words: **273**  
Characters:** Arisa, Kureno (Akito)**  
Time: **Post-manga **  
Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

She knew, deep down, that some part of him still felt guilty when he was with her. She only wasn't sure why.

Was it because she was so young? Nine years separated them, but truly, with Kureno's sheltered life and her slightly more dramatic one, she felt that they evened out a little bit. She was old enough to know what she wanted in life, and what she wanted was to be with him. He understood that; at least, she thought he did. It certainly _seemed_ like he did when he kissed her, or held her hand, or bought her little trinkets.

Perhaps it was just a lingering habit. He never talked much about his past. He told her he had never been in love before, but that he had been devoted to someone, completely and wholly, and yet it wasn't the same. And that someone, who had been Kureno's entire life for so many years, had given him his scar.

Arisa ran her fingers over his bare chest, his stomach, his side, until finally coming to rest on the jagged, strange patch of smooth skin on his back. She heard him catch his breath sharply as she traced it with her fingertips.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes," he murmured. "I still keep the cane in my closest, just in case."

"Does it hurt right now?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, kissing her forehead, then burying his face in her hair. With a small smile, she treasured their intimacy, their proximity, as he whispered quietly in her ear.

"Never, when I have you."


	9. Afternoon: Yuki and Machi

**A/N: **Everyone seems to hate this pairing... I think it's rather cute! I love how Yuki defines his love for Tohru as something OTHER than romantic, because that so rarely happens in stories, and yet it happens all the time in life. And Machi, too, is a really interesting character. I like her obsession with disorder.

**Words: **136**  
Characters:** Yuki, Machi**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship**  
Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

He was dozing idly on his bed, enjoying a warm Sunday afternoon, when a small knock awoke him. He almost didn't hear it, it was so soft, but all the same he stretched and rose to see who was visiting him. He didn't have very many visitors here in his tiny college room. But his heart leapt a little bit, all the same – could she finally have come?

When he opened the door, a smile spread instantly across his face. Her eyes were fixed determinedly on the ground, but he could still see her flaming cheeks and shy smile.

"_Machi!_"

Without waiting for her to even look up from her toes, Yuki swept her into a hug, and heard her laugh so sweetly that he couldn't imagine that he would ever let her go.


	10. First Snow: Yuki and Machi II

**A/N: **A real drabble again! Yuki and Machi being adorable, at the request of **Letalix**. Enjoy!

**Words:** 217**  
Characters:** Machi, Yuki**  
Time: **Post-series**  
Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Psst. Machi. Machi. Wake up."

Blearily she turned towards the gentle whisper. By instinct she smiled. Sure enough, when she opened her eyes, she found Yuki's kind face before her, Yuki's hand calming her mussed, early-morning hair.

"It's first snow today," he said, visibly excited. "I brought your coat and your boots. Here."

As she stretched and rose, Yuki draped her fuzzy jacket over her nightdress-clad shoulders, lifted her feet as if she were a princess and tucked them into her snowboots. She peered out the window down to the street below. No more snow was falling, but almost everything was a frightening, impenetrable expanse of white – save for one apparently destinationless trail of footprints. Machi's heartbeat slowed; she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her gaze happened upon Yuki's shoes, which were already covered in snow.

"I thought you might feel better if I started things off a little bit," he admitted. "But I want to leave footprints with you, too."

The air was bitterly icy against her cheeks as she stepped outside, but Yuki's hand around hers seemed to warm her to the core. She didn't care about the cold as they disrupted the snowy serenity. Her heart was warm, and she needed nothing else.


	11. Let's Dance: Ayame and Mine

**A/N: **Wow, Ayame isn't gay! Haha, I really did think he liked Mine from the beginning. And their scene after the curse was lifted was one of the cutest. But for some reason, this is what came out when I thought about them. Don't forget to review!

**Words: **140**  
Characters:** Ayame, Mine**  
Time: **Sometime mid-manga, I suppose, doesn't matter too much**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship**  
Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her dancing once. She was just hanging up some of their less extravagant costumes and humming to herself, and then she twirled and swayed and fluttered on her feet. Ayame leaned farther around the rack of ball gowns he had been organizing to watch her.

Her eyes were closed, and her smile was so bright and real. Not for the first time, Ayame congratulated himself on finding such a cheerful, delightful woman in Mine. She was essentially perfect in every way – so very much like himself, that it had to be destiny!

Ayame leapt out from behind the frilly, colorful dresses and swept her hands into his own. She gasped a little in surprise, but then laughed, and the sound was so very pleasant and sweet.

"Mine! Let's dance!"


	12. Just a Little Laugh: Kakeru and Komaki

**A/N: **A very overlooked canon pairing, but they deserve a drabble all the same. Please, as always, review! It really does mean so much.

**Words: **256**  
Characters:** Kakeru, Komaki**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Romance/Friendship/Humor****

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Komaki, there's something I have to tell you."

She glanced up, confused. She was making them dinner – teriyaki beef – and the smells of sweet sauce and tender meat drifted through the kitchen. Kakeru leaned casually against the doorframe, watching her out of the corner of his eye for her reaction.

"I think I want to become a vegetarian."

Her jaw dropped. So did her meat knife – it slipped out of her hand and sliced her finger, and she let out a cry of pain, and instantly Kakeru rushed over to her.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she cried, pinching her bleeding pinky. It didn't look deep, but all the same…

"Oh, god, Komaki, I'm so sorry!" Kakeru said. "Bandaids – bandaids – where are bandaids! Dammit, I didn't want you to hurt yourself - "

"V-v-vegetarian?" she gasped, like it was the worst possible curse word. Her face was pale.

Kakeru opened at least five drawers before he found the elusive little things. He wiped her cut with a dishrag, then placed the bandaid carefully around it, patting it into place. "I was just messing with you," he explained at last. "Geez, I didn't know you'd react that badly, or I never would've said it!"

"Oh, thank god," she breathed, relaxing at once and returning to their dinner. "Vegetarian! Kakeru, how could you scare me like that? That's practically worse than saying that you'd _cheated_ on me!"

"Really?"

"_Kakeru!_"

"I'm kidding, _kidding!_"


	13. Farewell: Kyo and Tohru

**A/N: **So even though I really like Kyo/Tohru, I couldn't think of something for just them. I came up with this, though: their send-off scene. Cluttered with all the Furuba characters I could cram into a drabble-length passage. xD I hope it doesn't feel too choppy. But I love the relationships between all the characters, so I tried to capture a little bit of each here. I hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think!

**Words: **569**  
Characters:** Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Haru, Kagura, Hatori, Shigure, Akito, Arisa, Kureno, Hanajima, Megumi, Kazuma, Yuki**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Everyone – _everyone_ – was there to see her and Kyo off. It was a little overwhelming, to be honest; the airport staff certainly seemed to think so.

Momiji rushed forward first to hug her. He said something in German that she didn't quite understand, but then he bounced away to let Kisa have her turn, Hiro looking over her shoulder with a polite nod. Ritsu waved tearfully, but was soon so overcome that he had to look away. Rin and Haru came next, both embracing her. Haru threw a punch at Kyo just to test him. Then came Kagura – who merely nodded at Tohru but tackled Kyo, much to the amusement of all the onlookers.

"Oh, our beautiful, lovely little Tohru! However will we survive without you?" gasped Ayame, throwing a dramatic hand to his forehead. Mine steadied him, winking at Tohru, and Tohru just laughed.

Hatori came next. She could only see his right eye, of course, but his gaze was warmer and calmer than she had ever seen, and Tohru hugged him too.

"It doesn't bother you, Kyo?" said Shigure cheerfully from the sidelines. "To see her hugging so many other men?"

"Shut up," growled Kyo, but everyone else laughed.

Arisa was there with Kureno, who still had to use a cane. Hanajima and even Megumi came too. It was here Tohru began to cry – her two closest friends, her best friends – but they murmured words of comfort into her ear, and she promised to come back to see them all the time. Next to them, Kyo was hugging Kazuma tightly, and Tohru thought she could see tears on his face, too.

"My turn," said Shigure, leaving Akito's side. He swept Tohru up into a massive bear hug, even lifting her off the ground. "You don't even _know_ how long I've wanted to do that, my flower - "

"Stop talking before you get arrested," said Yuki.

"You wound me," said Shigure, but he set Tohru down, kissed her on the cheek, then returned to Akito. Akito seemed lost in all the affectionate farewells; she clung to tightly Shigure's arm. But her nod, her small smile, was enough to warm Tohru's heart.

Yuki came to Tohru next. She threw her arms around him, so glad suddenly that she could do this; she could hug them all. She remembered how cute they all were in their animal forms, but still, there was nothing that could replace this.

"Bye, Yuki-kun," she whispered tearfully into his shoulder.

"Goodbye, Tohru-kun," he said. Then he released her and turned his gaze to Kyo. "Take care of her, you stupid cat."

"Bye, damn rat."

But a small smile twitched on both of their faces.

Tohru cried harder than ever. But when everyone at last was gone, Kyo hugged her close, kissed her forehead, and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She would miss them all – her friends, the Sohmas. They had practically defined her, shaped her life, and now they were gone.

But with Kyo by her side, she had enough. No, not just enough – she had more than she could ever have wanted, ever have dreamed, and she was so grateful. She and Kyo would make their own life now. She slipped her arm around his waist, and they walked through the airport together, neither feeling quite so alone anymore.


	14. Dreams: Akito and Shigure

**A/N: **My favorite Furuba couple. It was harder to write this than the others, though, because I've addressed Akito/Shigure so thoroughly in my long story, _Jasmine_. Read that if you like this pairing?

Alsoooo I posted a little Rin/Shigure oneshot like a week ago, _Necessity_, and it's gotten NO reviews! D'aww. Check it out maybe? ^^

**Words: **191**  
Characters:** Akito, Shigure (Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Yuki, Kureno, Ren)**  
Time: **Post-manga **  
Genre:** Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Akito still woke with nightmares, sometimes. She would shoot up in their bed, gasping for breath, sheets sticking to her sweaty body, her eyes wide with of things she could no longer see. Terrified, she would whip her head around in the darkness, lost.

She dreamed of little Kisa's screams as she hit her. She dreamed of Hiro's terrified, helpless face in the background. She dreamed of the petrified Yuki as she spat relentless venom at him, destroying him. In her sleeping visions, she saw Rin's body, crumpled two stories below on the cold ground. She saw Kureno's blood on her hands. She saw her dead father's eyes staring blankly up at her, his big hand cold around her little one. She even heard Ren's mad cackle, her poisoned words, slicing into her soul like shards of glass.

But out of her dreams, she was no longer alone. Always, every night that she woke in fear, Shigure woke too, pulling her wordlessly into his arms. He was always there, unfailingly, unflinchingly, and when she clung to him, he kissed her forehead and cheeks and lips until she was asleep once more.


	15. Vows: Akito and Shigure II

**A/N: **Okay, so this isn't really a drabble, as it's over 1k words. But it just spilled out, so who am I to stop it? For ScarredStar. I hope you like it. Please don't suffocate in all the fluffiness... though I did try to make it relatively realistic, as Akito and Shigure don't really lend themselves to fluff.

**Words: **1273  
**Characters:** Shigure, Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Tohru, Kureno, others  
**Time: **Post-manga  
**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me

* * *

He had once heard of the Western tradition of not seeing your bride on the morning of the wedding, not until she walked down the aisle. It was said to bring bad luck.

Shigure figured they'd already experienced the worst of worst luck; superstition could not hold a candle to their cursed reality.

So, in a fine, dark suit that he had borrowed from Hatori, Shigure knocked on the door to the small changing room given to Akito. They had decided on a Western-style wedding and to be married outdoors, in a cozy park with a lovely little cottage that they could use for preparation. Shigure fisted his hands in his pockets and waited, the almost silly sentimentality of the moment thrumming percussively in his heart.

She opened the door a slim crack and peered through. The sliver of her face that was visible to him looked almost like a shy child's again, save for her vibrant eye, filled with that familiar mirror of raw, lingering knowledge. Shigure saw Akito's gaze drop a little, her visible sigh, then she opened the door wide to allow him entry.

Her dress was simple. They had bought it together at a small boutique, rather than something pricey or something from Ayame, whom Akito never could stand. But she had never let him see the dress on her body until now. Light, summery fabric willowed around her legs, a sash around her waist tied in a bow at her back, and beaded straps crossed over her pale, small shoulders. Her short hair was woven through with flowers. She revolved in a slow circle for him, impassive.

Shigure caught her hand and kissed her fingers. "Beautiful," he murmured. "You look lovely, Akito."

She softened. To Shigure's amazement, her head dropped, and he heard her laugh. It was a gentle, quiet sound, a soft inhalation, a tiny smile given voice. Shigure's chest tightened. He meant to speak to her, but found the words would not come.

"Go," Akito said. "Hatori and… and Ayame are waiting for you."

Shigure had asked his two closest friends to stand up with him. Hatori, close to Akito, had agreed at once to be Shigure's best man, but Ayame had needed convincing; he and Akito had never sat well together. Akito, however, had no bridesmaids to stand with her. Shigure knew that Tohru, if asked, would have gladly stood beside Akito, but Akito's pride would not suffer herself to make such a request. Instead, Tohru was one of the few in attendance at their wedding.

They had sent letters to all the former Juunishi, and many other Sohmas besides. Few responded. Even fewer consented to come. Tohru was the first, her excitement and enthusiasm plain even in writing, and Kyo, of course, would never leave her to go alone, so he agreed, too. Tohru had brought a guest, as well, her dark-haired, silent friend, Hanajima.

Yuki had Shigure a kind, sincere letter of congratulations and well-wishes, but he said that he would not attend. Rin and Haru, not unexpectedly, did not reply. Nor did Kisa, Hiro, and their families, nor the Sohma family servants, nor even Kureno. From Kazuma and Kunimitsu's dojo, Shigure received another letter of congratulations, but with no commitment to attend. Kagura, Ritsu, and Momiji, holding less powerful of a grudge against Akito, agreed to come. So did Shigure's parents and his former editor, Mitsuru, invited by extension because of Ritsu. Mine attended at Ayame's request.

So their final audience was ten people, not including Hatori and Aya at Shigure's side. Ten people in ten slim white folding chairs on the grass. Behind them was a shimmering pond, surrounded by cobbled rock paths and short flowerbeds. At their focus, where Hatori, Aya and a small, shuffling man in a white suit stood, there rose an ancient-looking stone arch, made of the same cobbles as the paths, rounded and dark and hauntingly beautiful. Farther behind, the maze of paths extended, the flowers grew wild, the trees tangled in the sun-blue sky, and birds kept no silence, not like the guests.

When Shigure approached his friends and local official performing the ceremony, they each nodded at him. Hatori laid a hand on his shoulder while they turned to wait for the bride.

Tohru's kind eyes were already filled with tears. Kyo was clearly uncomfortable. The others seemed nervous, perhaps disconcerted, but they were still and respectful; Momiji even smiled a little bit. Out of the corner of his eye, Shigure saw a familiar shape leaning against the cottage wall, half-hidden, a russet-haired, lanky figure supported by crutches and what looked like a woman's hand on his arm. Kureno had made an appearance, after all.

But then Akito emerged, alone, three beautiful jasmine blossoms bound by a white ribbon as her lonely bouquet. Their meager, shattered family could have millions of bright, cheering friends; Kureno's shadowy presence meant nothing to him anymore. As she stood before him, turning to face him, Shigure saw only her smile, heard only her laugh, knew only her presence. The little bent man's words did not linger overlong in his mind. Shigure knew when he and Akito had to speak. First would come their vows.

"I can't do it," Akito had said, when she and Shigure had begun to write and memorize. Her hand was quite literally trembling around the pen. "I can't… I don't know what to say, in front of them…"

"You're not talking to them," Shigure had said. "You will talk to me. Only to me. They don't matter, Akito."

She had stilled, glanced at him, then nodded.

The little old man paused and stared expectantly at Shigure. Shigure, his hands clasped over Akito's, breathed long and deep. They were alone.

"From the moment you born – before that, even – I was enthralled by you, bound to you. I dreamed of you. I knew… I always knew who you were. I watched you grow up. I watched you forced to live a lie… I watched myself fall in love with you. Despite everything. Despite your youth, your power; I could do nothing to prevent the love, adoration, and devotion I held, still hold, for you. It tied me to you more surely than any curse. Everything I did… everything I do… everything I will ever do… I do because of my desperate love for you, Akito-chan."

Her cheeks flushed suddenly pink. He had never called her Akito-chan in public before. Shigure squeezed her fingers gently. It was her turn to speak, and the fear was returned to her dark eyes. But then, her voice echoed a mere whisper, and they were alone.

"You have known me, loved me, left me, found me. You have nearly destroyed me. You have saved me. You taught me how to feel, everything, from the sharpest pain to… to the warmest love. I don't think anyone else will ever understand… I have needed you, my entire life, more than anyone else, and I had hated myself for it. But now, I accept… I concede… I embrace my longing, my love. For you. I cannot live without you. I do not want to. And I trust… I know… that I will never have to, Shigure."

Rings were exchanged, words were spoken, but Shigure heard nothing save for her lingering vows. He felt them, too, in the flaming of her gaze and the warmth of her palms, then her lips under his when they kissed, long, easy, caressing.

As if from a distance, the paltry audience clapped, as softly as spring rain.


	16. Simplicity: Kazuma and Hanajima

**A/N: **I think this is Furuba's tribute to crack pairings. Gotta love it - Hanajima would basically be Kyo's mom! Hehehe. Please keep up the reviews!

**Words: **118**  
Characters:** Kazuma, Hanajima, (Kunimitsu)**  
Time: **Post-manga **  
Genre:** Family/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

He could just imagine Kyo's face going from red to purple to all manner of strange colors if he knew about her. Kazuma smiled, watching young Hanajima float around his dojo. She was a strange yet comforting young woman to return home to.

Her black dress trailed across the floor as she picked up Kunimitsu's discarded broom. The young man was off at the store, so Hana took up his duties – she seemed very much just like Kazuma's second assistant, and nothing more.

But when she glided past him, Kazuma caught her hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled idly and patted his shoulder, and at the moment, that was enough to warm each of their hearts.


	17. No More Roses: Ritsu and Mitsuru

**A/N: **Two overly OCD people in a most likely very hilariously dysfunctional relationship? Yes, please. Don't forget to review!

**Words: **199**  
Characters:** Ritsu, Mitsuru, other**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Both of them stared, slack-jawed, at the florist. He was a confident-looking boy, but even he quailed at the stares the two newly betrothed people in front of him were directing his way.

Mitsuru's and Ritsu's eyes both widened in fear. They glanced at each other, then at the cowering florist.

"Th-there are no more roses?" Mitsuru breathed. The boy nodded.

"_How can there be no more roses?_" cried Ritsu, pulling at his hair. "How? How? What kind of florist has no roses? What kind of wedding has no roses? Mitsuru, Mitsuru, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I should have grown them myself from the moment I met you! I will not despise you if you wish to leave me on the spot, for such a heinous mistake I know can never be forgiven - "

"Ritsu! Ritsu! It's alright! I won't leave you, we don't need roses!" gasped Mitsuru. "Lilies! Lilies! We can have lilies at our wedding!"

They both turned to stare at the florist, who gulped. A second later, correctly reading the boy's terrifyingly guilty expression, it was Mitsuru who screamed.

"_You don't have any lilies either?_"


	18. Her Tears: Kisa and Hiro

**A/N: **Short and sweet - a legit drabble at 100 words. To **The Violet Queen**: I'll post the drabbles you requested in this story when I finish the drabbles for all the canon pairings! Everyone, feel free to request a pairing that I can post once I'm done with the canon ones. I'll give it my best shot - really, any two characters, I can try anything.

**Words: **100**  
Characters:** Hiro, Kisa**  
Time: **Pre-manga probably, but I'm not quite sure**  
Genre:** Angst/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

His eyes stung from tears. He didn't even know that was possible, that stinging sensation. He didn't really cry much.

But Kisa did. And this time, when she cried, her face bleeding from Akito's strike, Hiro cried, too. He wanted so badly to hold her and comfort her, to apologize, and yet, he couldn't bring himself to go near her.

It was all his fault, after all. If he ever got close to her again, she'd probably get _hurt_ again, and he didn't want to ever see her cry and bleed like that _ever_ again.

He would do anything to keep her happy.


	19. Swing: Kisa and Hiro II

**A/N: **For **RainsbowsNSmiles5**. Hope you enjoy the children, getting all grown up!

**Words: **192  
**Characters:** Hiro, Kisa  
**Time: **Post-series  
**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

They were passing time in the park together when Hiro noticed. As Kisa swung back and forth, closer and farther, he noticed the shine in her eyes, the definition of her cheeks, the bright, red lips, and her tall, curved body. Her cheeks were touched with the barest hint of makeup, as were her eyes and lips. Did she borrow it from someone for the day? No… now that he thought about it… She was no longer a child, no longer just the little girl he teased, followed, and adored. And he… he was no longer just a boy.

She was the young woman he loved.

So when the swing whistled toward him once more, Hiro caught it by the chains, which rattled and shook her a little, and before he could lose his nerve, he kissed her on the lips. He felt her eyelashes brush his cheek as her eyes widened. But then he let go of the swing, and back she flew.

After that, every time she came forward, her cheeks were alight with pink that was no makeup, but that made her so, so much more beautiful to him.


	20. Ich Liebe Dich: Momiji and Tohru

**A/N: **One-sided canon. Poor Momiji. Also, "Ich liebe dich" means "I love you" in German. Tiny reference to my previous chapter, the Tohru/Kyo story, as this one takes place at the same event. Let's see, thanks to **Angelic Guardian**'s idea I'll post Kagura/Kyo next, then everyone's non-canon requests! Fun stuff!

**Words: **234**  
Characters:** Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, Hatori, Hiro, Kisa**  
Time: **Last chapter of the manga - Tohru's send-off**  
Genre:** Angst

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Ich liebe dich, Tohru-kun!" Momiji whispered, smiling in spite of himself as he hugged her, as he felt her arms hold him tightly in return.

Her voice was so soft and sweet in his ear as she cried her thanks. But there were so many people around them, so many friends, that when he stepped away, they barely had time to even glance at each other before her attention was diverted by Kisa and her tears. Momiji walked back to join his cousins, watching them embrace and whisper to Tohru in turn, her farewells no less emotional to each of them.

Her hand tightened around Kyo's every time she said the word "goodbye."

When the pair had at last disappeared, Tohru's final wave lingered in Momiji's vision as if she were a sun that he had stared at for too long. Even when he closed his eyes, the shimmering image would not vanish.

Hatori drove Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa back to the Sohma house. All four of them very quiet for the whole drive, murmuring if they spoke at all. Momiji did not make a sound at all until he had entered his room and picked up his violin. He sighed and ran his hand over the tight, shiny strings, the smooth wood of its body, the delicacies of the handle. He lifted it to his chin and began to play, letting the mournful tune pierce through the silence of the day.


	21. Math: Kagura and Kyo

**A/N: **Another one-sided canon, though this one's more silly. I wasn't feeling the dramatic side of their relationship. x3 Thanks to Angelic Guardian for the idea of this one as a canon one-sided pairing. Hmm. Maybe this means I also have to include Shigure/Mayuko as canon, since they did date once? They had a pretty loveless relationship, though. Tell me what you think.

Haha. What Kagura does here is DEFINITELY what I do through every one of my math classes!

Working on and taking requests now, which will be posted shortly!

**Words: **263**  
Characters:** Kyo, Kagura**  
Time: **Anytime**  
Genre:** Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Kagura. I agreed to tutor you only because you promised you would work, _not_ spend the whole time staring at me like that!" Kyo growled through gritted teeth.

Kagura blinked dreamily. "What, Kyo-kun? Did you say something?"

"Kagura!"

With a hiss of annoyance, Kyo slammed her math textbook closed, so hard that one of the legs of the admittedly flimsy coffeetable snapped and sent all of Kagura's notebooks, tests, and practice problems cascading to the floor. The resulting crash seemed to shake Kagura from her lovestruck stupor, and she looked shocked.

"Kyo-kun! Look what you did!"

"Me!" roared Kyo. "You were the one driving me up the wall - "

But he stopped suddenly. His eyes had fallen on a page of what was supposed to be her math notes – only it was so filled with doodles that not a single word of the subject matter was legible. Hearts lined the margins, little swirls dotted every _i_ and filled every _o_, and – worst of all – in every blank space she had drawn a cat, or a wide-eyed kitten, many of which with the words _I LOVE KAGURA, FROM KYO_ hanging from a ribbon around its neck.

For a moment, Kyo seethed with anger that was too deep for words. Kagura's hopeful smile helped him find his voice. He threw her notebook furiously, hopelessly, into the air, which he supposed was a least a little kinder than tearing it to pieces like he wanted to.

"No wonder you needed tutoring! You _never pay attention!_"


	22. Happy New Year: Hana and Shigure

**A/N: **The first filled request! An odd pair but a cute one. Written for** Queen Violet of the Underworld**. I hope you enjoy! Takes place right after New Years; Hana just wished Shigure good electromagnetic waves for the new year. Again, feel free to request any pair and I'll do my best!

**Words: **225**  
Characters:** Shigure, Hana**  
Time: **Chapter 11-ish, I believe**  
Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

He watched her go in a mild state of shock at her sheer incomprehensibility. Her wavy hair danced behind her in the wind, though she moved at a gliding pace, barely bouncing at all on each step.

"Good electromagnetic waves, huh?"

Shigure half-jogged to catch up with her. The cold, one-eyebrow-raised look she threw at him would have made a lesser flirt freeze and falter in his steps, but Shigure bore the glare with his usual ease and grace, grinning widely.

"I think they'd be better if I could have lunch with a lovely lady like you. Come on, what do you say?

"What would you like to eat?" she said at once.

Shigure laughed. "That was fast. Even I didn't expect - "

"I did not say yes," she clarified. "I merely asked what you would like to eat."

"Er – soba or sushi, I suppose - "

"No thank you," Hana said archly. "Those foods interfere with my reception."

"Well, we can eat anything you want then!"

"No thank you," she repeated. "A date with a pervert would interfere even more."

With that, she began to glide even faster, leaving Shigure dumbstruck in her tracks. She turned her head ever so slightly to side, a tiny smile lingering on her lips.


	23. First Kiss: Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori

**A/N: **The Mabudachi trio in their boyhood! For **Angelic Guardian** - it's purely silliness! I hope you don't mind that it's when they're young, and that I included Hatori too. Enjoy!

**Words: **230**  
Characters:** Hatori, Ayame, Shigure**  
Time: **Pre-manga**  
Genre:** Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Haa-san, have _you_ ever been kissed before?"

Hatori glared at his two friends. "No."

"Never?" goggled Ayame. "But you're already ten! Haa-san, that's double digits! You better get a move on, or you'll grow up a virgin!"

Next to him, Shigure looked horrified at the very thought. Hatori frowned. "But we can't hug girls, you know that."

"Oh, you don't have to hug a girl to kiss her," said Shigure archly. "I mean, most of them just run away anyway." With a casual grin, he flick his hair out of his eyes. "I've kissed _twice_."

Ayame's eyes went wide. "You didn't tell me about the second time!" he accused. "You promised you'd told me about everything! You _lied_!"

Suddenly, Shigure's hand froze in his hair, a slightly guilty expression his face. But suddenly he smiled. Without warning, he bounced forward, kissed Aya on the lips, then leapt back, grinning. "There! Now I'm not a liar!" he said happily. Then he stuck out his tongue.

"Shigure!" Aya cried. "You stole my first kiss! Now I'm bound to you _forever_."

"Your first kiss? So what were you making fun of me for?" said Hatori.

Ayame and Shigure shot him identical grins, gave him two great thumbs-up, and spoke in perfect unison.

"Because you're just so much fun to tease!"


	24. Remembering: Rin and Yuki

**A/N: **This is for **Queen Violet of the Underworld**, who requested a Rin/Yuki piece. I hope you like it! They do have a lot in common, what with their pasts with Akito, so that's what I tried to use in this drabble.

**Words: **326**  
Characters:** Yuki, Rin**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Grass and flowers swayed, lush and in full bloom, under his quiet feet. The little stone garden trails were overtaken in places by determined weeds, though the effect, the careless freedom of the plants, was rather comforting to Yuki. He explored the Sohma lands alone, now, for the house was silent and deserted. No maids paced the hallways, no gardeners tended the grounds, no servants knocked on Akito's door, pleading entry.

He turned a corner. He was near the old isolation room, now. Yuki stopped in his tracks when he saw something there that didn't quite belong – something bright, something vivid, something strong.

Rin Sohma was touching the wooden walls, her back straight, her short-cropped hair hugging her ears and her chin. He couldn't see her eyes behind her dark bangs, but her head was bent a little bit, her shoulders tense. When Yuki took a hesitant step forward, he crunched on a loose leaf, and her head whipped around. She looked as striking and as bold as ever.

"I'm sorry," said Yuki. "I didn't expect to see anyone here. It's been awhile. How are you, Rin?"

She glanced away, her posture loosening. "I'm fine, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, I suppose," said Yuki. He stepped up to her side, staring at the cold walls. "Remembering."

Rin gave a great sigh; Yuki watched her out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't seem upset or distressed, merely distant. "There's a lot to remember. It never goes away."

Yuki could only nod. There was no need for more words. They both knew each other's hearts, fears, and memories all too well. It was sometimes painful to return, but only by seeing this place could they confirm that the past was truly the past; the present was so peaceful, so calm, that they were no longer afraid.

Especially once they were no longer alone.


	25. Love Me: Tohru and Akito

**A/N:** For **maddie loves furuba. **Using the ANIME version of the characters, meaning Akito is actually a guy. I hope you like it, it's not exactly fluffy and sweet, but Akito doesn't lend himself to that kind of story very well xD

ALSO, I'm going out of town on Friday and won't have access to a computer for about two weeks. Oh no! So, no new updates for a while. BUT. Give me a request for a pairing now, and I can write them all with pen and paper on my trip! (I'm going to China, so, lots of air time!)

**Words: **314**  
Characters:** Akito, Tohru**  
Time: **Second-to-last anime episode**  
Genre:** Angst

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Akito watched her from the shadows with a cool and calculating gaze. Some, he knew, would call him cruel, for knowingly allowing her to experience this misery – no, even leading her into it by the hand, leaving a trail of bread crumbs that she followed like a housebroken dog.

And until she reached the end of the trail, she had no idea that was not a reward or prize but rather a horror waiting there in store for her. She had smiled so brightly throughout it all, so blithely, that it was strange, now, to see her face bare of such happy innocence. Akito's heart, weak and twisted though it was, twitched in strange pity.

It was when she fell to her knees in the mud that he moved. With silent steps, his heavy breathing masked by the rainfall, Akito approached Tohru from behind. He placed a hand on her small shoulder, feeling her twitch beneath him. Hesitation began to dog his conscience, but triumph nearly drowned it entirely.

_She is trying to take them away from me._

The bitter loneliness stole into his heart, pervasive, disgusting in its complete control over his body. The girl, Tohru Honda, slowly turned her head to look at him. Her eyes, half-closed with tears and tiredness, stirred a cruel jealousy inside of him. All of the others knew her, loved her, and he was once again alone, separate from the rest…

"You will fail," he hissed. "You must fail!"

He felt her skin catching under his fingers as he clutched her shoulder ever tighter. Her face betrayed no additional pain.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry…"

She _should_ apologize. For it was her fault for stealing the members of the Zodiac away, for capturing their attention and affection, their love… loving them all…

It was her fault for not loving him, too.


	26. Cursed: Shigure and Tohru

**A/N: **I'm back from China! With a lot of drabbles to post and still more to work on! Continue leaving requests if you so desire.

So I now own the entirety of Furuba! I'm so happy! Anyway, in rereading it all, I came up with so many more awesome ideas. This one between Tohru and Shigure just wouldn't leave me alone. It's basically an extension of their conversation in volume 19, which was so intense it gave me chills.

This is for an anonymous reviewer who requested Tohru and Shigure, as well. Enjoy!

**Words: **473**  
Characters:** Tohru, Shigure**  
Time: **After the beginning of volume 19, when Shigure catches Tohru on the way home and explains the true nature of the curse to her**  
Genre:** Angst

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Shigure was alone in the house when she returned. Her fingers still seemed to tingle with the memory of their last encounter, as if Shigure were still gripping her hand with undue force so that she could not escape, so she was forced to hear his cold truths. He had spoken so softly, so intimately, and yet the words still echoed in her mind as if he had howled them.

"Ah, Tohru," he said. His voice was cheerful, but also unusually soft, caressing. "Welcome home. The boys aren't back yet. Yuki's still in student council, and… the angry one's off somewhere."

Both of them felt Kyo's name in the offing. Tohru couldn't tell if Shigure was taunting her or simply being considerate; from Shigure, she realized, it could easily be a combination of both.

Despite her discomfiture at the silence that settled between them, she could not bring herself to speak; it was as if her mouth was deaf to her mind's inclinations. Robes rustled as Shigure rose and approached her. He stood just as close as he had before, if not closer; because of the cool of the evening and the stillness of their surroundings, she felt his heat more pervasively, permeating through her body. His hand brushed against her face as he lifted a piece of her hair to his lips. Then he tilted his head.

"You are frightened," he breathed in her air. "That means you listened to me. That's good, Tohru-kun. You don't need to speak. Listen to me now."

Now he dropped her hair, lifted her chin. Every touch was delicate and characteristically gentle. She wondered, suddenly, if his tenderness was and had always been a façade. She wanted, so badly, to believe that the gleam in his eyes was one of sincerity.

"You are precious," Shigure murmured. "I don't think you know quite how special you are. I don't think anyone except me truly realizes your significance. I don't tell you this to frighten you, Tohru… I tell you because you need to know. You need to feel this pain, this terror, and perhaps then…"

His voice trailed away, and his lips brushed against her cheek. She felt a shivering sigh linger on her skin.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I have always wondered…"

Their eyes met again. For a moment, there rested in the air between them a heat, a tension. He was smiling slightly sadly. As light chaste as could be, he took her hand, kissed her fingertips, then turned away, waving carelessly over his shoulder.

"Dinner when the boys come back, Tohru-kun?"

Her eyes filled with inexplicable, terrified tears as she watched him leave the room, with all his usual grace and ease, leaving her with nothing, not even his devious warmth, to comfort her.


	27. Sixth Sense: Hana and Kyo

**A/N: **So I feel like most takes on this pairing would be comedic... But, for some reason I felt like deviating from any semblance of canon plot and doing something really sweet. For **Angelic Guardian**. Enjoy!

**Words: **147**  
Characters:** Kyo, Hanajima**  
Time: **Post-manga?**  
Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

She was sitting serenely, as if meditating. From behind, she looked so still it was as if she were a statue of obsidian in some grave monument.

Then the breeze caught her hair, and Kyo, ready to surprise her, lifted a few stray strands in his hand. He noticed her head turn towards him just the tiniest bit. When her hair fluttered in the wind like that, he couldn't help but snatch at it, like a cat playing with a ball of yarn.

"Kyo," Hana said coolly.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Like a cat stalking its prey… I sensed you."

Sighing, Kyo absentmindedly began to braid her smooth hair. He wasn't very good at it, but he felt her smile at the effort. It was better than nothing, he supposed, and he was unable to suppress a smile of his own.


	28. Spring in the Garden: Yuki and Tohru

**A/N: **Friendship or romance? Make of it whatever you will. For **SeiSojiFan421**.

**Words:** 126**  
Characters:** Yuki, Tohru**  
Time: **Anytime**  
Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

She was sleeping with her head on his lap. Soft spring breezes tickled her hair across her face, but she did not appear to notice. Nevertheless, Yuki collected the stray strands and tucked them behind her ear.

Still, something about the image of her didn't look quite right to Yuki. It was just barely spring, so they still wore their warm winter sweaters. but the sun was as bright as if it were midsummer. Yuki glanced away from her and noticed their garden. Her strawberry patch was in full, pink and white flowered bloom. Carefully Yuki plucked one of the blooms and tucked it into her neat hair.

He smiled. Now the scene was complete. She was cool like winter, bright like summer; Tohru's perfect spring.


	29. Lucky Rabbit's Foot: Haru and Momiji

**A/N: **I always feel like the Zodiac members must feel some sort of connection to others of their Zodiac animal. Like how the animals flock to them, and how Kureno loves to fly... anyway. This is Momiji and Haru, for **cookie**!

**Words: **177**  
Characters:** Hatsuharu, Momiji**  
Time: **Anytime**  
Genre:** Friendship/Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! Haru! What about this? Don't these look great on me?"

Momiji danced over to Haru, who spared him half a glance. On Momiji's feet were a pair of shiny leather boots, with heels and buckles and all sorts of irritating accessories. Haru frowned, his temper tingling.

"They're disgusting."

Momiji's smile fell as quickly as a rock in a pond, tears filling his eyes like the resultant shockwave of ripples. "B-but, Haru…"

Wordlessly Haru strode to the adjacent aisle, which was full of cheap trinkets and toys. When he returned, he dangled a dyed lucky rabbit's foot on a chain right in front of Momiji's nose. Momiji burst into very noisy tears.

"No, no, take it away!" he cried.

"No leather," growled Haru. "Got it?"

At once Momiji tugged off the boots and threw them as far as he could. Hatsuharu dropped the rabbit's foot into a nearby trash bin. When it was gone, Momiji jumped on Hatsuharu and held him tight, grinning foolishly, and Haru couldn't help but sigh.


	30. Reunion: Kyo and Yuki

**A/N: **So this isn't a yaoi in any way, but... it's Yuki and Kyo! This is just what came out. Very friendshippy. For two people who requested Yuki and Kyo, **cookie** and **TaintedWings**.

**Words:** 216**  
Characters:** Yuki, Kyo, (Tohru)**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

After Tohru and Kyo left, it was a few years before Yuki saw either of them again. They returned a couple of days before the new year, when many (but not all) of the former Zodiac were in town, near the Sohma house, out of sheer habit. As Shigure's house was now shared by Akito, the main house held too many painful memories, and Tohru's family had no space, Yuki offered Kyo and Tohru what limited space he had in his apartment. It was a cozy fit, but comfortable.

Tohru was making dinner. Just like old times. But, without Shigure, it was just Yuki and Kyo waiting patiently at the table. It seemed like every other time they had been alone with each other, they had been fighting, and so the silence was still and unusual.

"Nice place you've got here," Kyo muttered awkwardly.

Their eyes met. And then, suddenly, both of them were laughing, shaking their heads at their youthful folly; they both rose, and Yuki extended his hand, but to his surprise, Kyo pulled him into a brief hug. As they separated, Kyo punched him lightly in the arm, smirking a little.

"I'll still beat you someday, Yuki," he said.

"I look forward to it," Yuki said with a small smile.


	31. Frozen in Spring: Hatori and Tohru

**A/N: **Okay, so this isn't really a drabble either, as it's over 1k words. But it just spilled out, so who am I to stop it? At the request of **fignewton13**. Enjoy!

**Words: **1171  
**Characters:** Hatori, Tohru  
**Time: **Sometime mid-manga, I suppose, doesn't matter too much  
**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Her eyes glowed in the subtle light from the moonlit snow. In this darkness, in this stormy weather, it was hard to imagine that the snow would ever melt into spring. But Tohru didn't seem to mind, really. She was just worried she would be an inconvenience to him.

_Oh, I'm so sorry, Hatori-san, I really am – I didn't want to be here in your way – not that I don't want to stay here, I'm always glad to spend time with you, I mean, I just thought you wouldn't want me in your house all night, or something, so I'm really, really sorry that I'm stuck here, and I tried to call Shigure to pick me up but it didn't go through and Hatori-san, what I mean to say is I'm really sorry!_

She could never be an inconvenience to him.

He just watched her, her rapid bows and wide, anxious eyes. She looked so like Kana. From her innocence and sincerity, her young face and shining smile… He could not look at Tohru without imagining Kana.

"It is no trouble," Hatori said, silencing her apologies at once. "I would feel better if you spent the night here, rather than try to return to Shigure's in this storm."

"I – I really don't deserve such kindness, thank you, Hatori-san!"

Taking her hand, Hatori led her to a room down the hall from his own. "You can sleep here, in the guest room. I'll go find you something to sleep in."

With his mind purposefully blank, he returned to his room, and opened the closet door. At first glance, it appeared to be nothing more than a working man's wardrobe, full of suits and ties and slacks. His shoes were lined in neat rows along the floor. But in the corner was a small cardboard box that he had left untouched for years now. Opening it, he pulled out a woman's nightdress, one that was long and warm, with short patterned sleeves and buttons down the front. It was, to his relief, free of dust; the box had kept her things safe.

He had not seen this dress since the day she left. She had worn it the last night they spent together, but had never taken it with her. She had left everything that Hatori still kept in the box. Once her memory was gone, there was no need for her to reclaim her things; she had left his home as quickly as possible.

Slowly Hatori made his way back to Tohru. She leapt to her feet when he entered the room.

"Here," Hatori said, handing her the nightdress. "You may wear this to sleep in tonight, if you like. You… don't have to, if you don't want to. I just thought…"

"No, thank you, Hatori-san!" Tohru said as she took the dress carefully from his hands. Her eyes were wide and curious as she gazed at it. "It's… so soft. Hatori-san… did this belong to – to Kana?"

_Kana_. Her name on Tohru's lips was both a curse and a blessing to him.

"Yes."

She looked awed and reverent. "Oh, Hatori-san, I couldn't… If it was Kana's…."

"Please. Please wear it," Hatori said. At Tohru's shy nod, Hatori bowed, and left the room. But he could not make himself go far from the door. He listened to the swishing of fabric, the small sounds she made. Eventually the door opened again.

The ghost of his former love stood before him. Tohru, in Kana's dress, appeared a pale and familiar angel, frozen in his memory as she was the first time he had seen her, so gracious and trusting. Tohru dipped her head, her cheeks aflame. Kana did the same.

"I just wanted to thank you again," Tohru said. "Really, Hatori-san, you have been so kind – I'm so sorry to be in your way - "

Hatori let out a long, long breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Tohru, you are… You are not in my way. Not at all."

"I – I'm glad."

Before she could dart out of sight again, Hatori caught her arm. Her skin was cool to the touch, but her pink cheeks said otherwise. When he brushed his fingers across her face instead, the skin there was warmly flushed. "You… are so very like her," he said. "Your eyes, your face, your manners. Everything about you is like her."

"L-like Kana?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," said Hatori. He traced a line from her cheek to her quivering lips, letting his fingers linger there with an imagined memory. Her lips were so soft, softer even than her youthful skin, softer even than the hair he had tangled around his other hand. As if in a dream, he tilted her face up towards his, and saw in her eyes a miraculous sort of wonder. Not revulsion, not fear. Only wonderful acceptance and compassion. Hatori studied those bright eyes until her lashes fluttered across them for a reason he couldn't discern.

"Hatori-san…" she murmured, her eyes still closed.

Her lips were slightly open. Hatori could no longer resist. Tohru, too, was weak in his arms. In a fleeting moment, he pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her as if it was something he had always done, hundreds of times. He pressed his hand against the wall behind them, carefully keeping their bodies distant. He touched her face, caressed her lips, reveled in the feeling; so many years had passed since he had kissed someone, and been kissed in return, with the gentle yet heated flare of love behind every movement. Perhaps it was only desperation on his part, perhaps it was only kindness and compassion on hers.

But all the same, he felt the warmth of her lips beneath his, her hand moving to tangle in his hair, and her tears burning onto his cheeks. When they both pulled away to breathe, her eyes glimmered, but she was smiling kindly. Hatori sighed, dropping his hand from her face and the wall behind her. But he didn't tear his gaze from hers.

"I apologize, Tohru. I did not mean…"

"No, no, I'm… happy. I'm happy to do anything to help you."

He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair once more.

"You have done so much to help me tonight, Tohru. You are extraordinary."

"Oh… I'm glad…"

Her hands were clasped above her heart. She smiled so sweetly as she nodded farewell and backed into the guest room. A last shy glance, and then the door closed. Tohru's face and Kana's spirit were gone, but he still felt their phantom touch on his lips.

Hatori slid to the floor across the hall. He closed his eyes, and though he did not sleep, he rested there throughout the night, dreaming of her and the coming spring.


	32. Spin the Bottle: Kyo and Uo

**A/N: **For **ThisbySolo**! Hope you like it. Also, sorry I haven't been responding to reviews lately. x.x The link keeps being broken or something, and I'm having trouble changing my account to my primary email... bleh. I still greatly appreciate every review and will reply as soon as possible!

**Words:** 238**  
Characters:** Uo, Kyo, Haru, Hanajima, others**  
Time: **Anytime**  
Genre:** Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"Oh, no. I am _not_ kissing him."

"The bottle never lies," said Haru, quite calmly. "Come on. We're only playing with a kiss on the cheek. It's not a big deal."

Uo stared furiously at the empty soda bottle on the floor, which she had somehow had the brilliant luck to spin with just enough force that it ended up pointing precisely at Kyo. Of all the people in the circle – why did it have to be him? He was sitting next to her, too. That was bad enough already…

"Just get it over with," growled Kyo. Uo sighed, leaned towards his cheek, which was turned towards her and oddly pink. Just as her face was inches away from his, Hanajima spoke.

"You look rather cute next to each other like that."

"Wh - ?"

Uo got the feeling that Kyo had had more to say, but his words vanished when their lips crashed unexpectedly into one another's. In turning to glare at Hana, Kyo had inadvertently placed himself directly in firing range for Uo's kiss, intended for his cheek. They both froze there for a second, stunned, and then jumped away, both blushing furiously. The whole crew – Haru, Hanajima, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji - roared with laughter.

For the rest of the night, Uo determinedly refused to meet Kyo's eyes. Only because he just wasn't worth the time, that's all.


	33. Secret: Kagura and Yuki

**A/N: **Probably not romantic enough... It was just easier to do friendshippy, I guess? xP For** chiisana_inori**, hope you enjoy!**  
**

**Words: **255**  
Characters:** Yuki, Kagura**  
Time: **Post-manga**  
Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Peering through a wall of trees and bushes in the woods behind the dojo, Yuki caught sight of a familiar figure, darting here and there in a sunny clearing. Her hair, he noticed, was longer now, almost to the middle of her back. Smiling, Yuki stepped out from behind the trees and opened his mouth to greet Kagura, but before he could manage a single word, she whipped around and her mouth fell open.

"Yuki! What are you doing out here? These are my private training grounds!"

"Shishou told me the way," Yuki said cheerily. "I'm staying here for the holidays."

"He told you?" bellowed Kagura, her face going red with rage.

"If it's that much of a problem, I can leave…"

"NO!" Kagura shouted, dashing up to Yuki and dragging him by the arm into the center of the clearing. She stopped short, leapt away from him, and readied herself into an offensive position. "The fact that you found this place must mean we're destined to have a fight!"

Yuki sighed, bemused. "And I here I was, thinking I'd just say hello… Still, I'm impressed with you, Kagura, waiting for opponent to be ready rather than just charging like you usually - "

He couldn't finish his sentence because he had to jump out of the way of Kagura, flying at him like a cannonball. Wheeling around, she prepared to charge again, and Yuki grinned.

It was comforting, sometimes, to know that some people never changed.


	34. Vital Signs: Rin and Hatori

**A/N:** I don't think I really made my point that clear in this drabble. Maybe I'm the only one who sorta kinda knows what I'm sorta kinda trying to say... Well anyway. Hatori and Rin musing, for** savethesalmon**.**  
**

**Words: **299**  
Characters:** Hatori, Rin**  
Time: **Mid-manga ish**  
Genre:** Family/Angst

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Watching Rin herself day by day, merely sustaining herself, was like watching the vital signs of a coma patient. She was not living anymore. She was merely existing, as dully, as repetitively, as the _beep, beep, beep,_ of life support machines. The sole point to her existence, Hatori knew, was the destruction of the curse. But not even that goal, almighty though it was, could bring a spark of passion to Rin's eyes. It was merely a dark necessity.

While most of the Sohmas in Hatori's care – Yuki, Akito, Ren – were always restless and anxious during his ministrations, Rin was different. If she had not run away from him entirely, then she submitted to him completely; there was no middle ground. This time, hospitalized, she did not huff irritability or try to sneak out when he was gone. She merely laid there, pensive, and nothing Hatori did seemed to bother her.

But though her apparent attitude was one of comatose calm, her monitors told a different story. Her heart was always pounding. Her breathing always fast. Not absurdly so, but enough to be befuddling to any outside doctor, as she was currently so inactive and so seemingly unconcerned. Hatori knew, though – that inner pulse was provided by her obsession.

For some reason, Hatori found himself drawn to sitting there with her as often as he could. They rarely spoke; he always let her begin the conversation, and it would be a question about Akito, about the Sohmas, about their past. Hatori could not tell by any change in expression or action that she appreciated his presence. But, connected as she was to the monitoring machines, Hatori always saw a slight drop in her heart rate, a calming of her breaths. Just barely, but it was there.


	35. In Your Eyes: Kagura and Kunimitsu

**A/N: **I'm working on requests, I promise! In the meantime... This pairing popped randomly into my head. I just realized these two didn't end up with anyone, so... They end up together! Sort of. This is more a one-sided fic. But I can see it being realistic, since Kagura trained at the dojo.

**Words:** 324**  
Characters:** Kunimitsu, Kagura**  
Time: **Anytime**  
Genre:** Angst

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

The knock on her door was very quiet, very cautious, but still Kagura leapt to her feet and hurried over. Kyo was staying at the dojo too tonight, he was just down the hall – perhaps feeling lonely, before he remembered her –

"Oh," she said abruptly when she opened the door. "Hi, Kunimitsu."

The man looked a little tired, a little sad, but he brightened when Kagura said his name. "Kagura-chan. I just came to… I brought you some ice and some extra-soft pillows. Shishou-sensei pushed you really hard today. I thought you might be sore, so…" He held out his gifts, smiling kindly.

"That's really nice of you, Kunimitsu," said Kagura, giving him a smile of her own, but it was somewhat half-hearted. Still, she met his eyes and tried her best to look cheerful. Her hands brushed against his as she accepted the pillows and the packet of ice, which was already wrapped in a thin towel and ready to soothe sore muscles. She really _did_ ache, now that she came to think of it; she hadn't noticed before.

He stood there for a second, looking a little lost for words, then started and grinned again. "Well, goodnight, Kagura!" he called.

"Thanks again, and goodnight," she said, watching him leave rather sadly.

As Kunimitsu walked quietly down the hall, he sighed. He knew that look in her eyes when she opened the door – that vibrant hope, that bright excitement. He knew it very well, for he saw it always when she was with Kyo, even when they were practicing so hard under Kazuma's watchful eyes that they looked like they were about to kill each other. Yes, Kunimitsu had become very accustomed to that shine in Kagura's gaze, thought he had never – until tonight – seen it directed towards him. For now, it was enough.

Even if it was only for a moment.


	36. Not Normal: Megumi and Kisa

**A/N: **An interesting, fun, and really cute little pairing! For **CulinaryChef**. I hope this is something you'll like!

**Words: **300  
**Characters:** Megumi, Kisa  
**Time: **Anytime  
**Genre:** General, Humor

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Megumi didn't even do a double-take one chilly winter afternoon even when he noticed a strange-looking cat following him home. Living the way he did, he was used to strange things – normal people, after all, couldn't control people based on their names. Normal people didn't wear only black or have sisters who could sense electromagnetic waves in the passing air.

So this not-normal cat – it was stockier, pale orange, and striped – didn't give Megumi hardly a second's pause.

Only when Megumi returned to his familiar house and familiar room and the cat was still behind him did he frown. Stranger still, the cat immediately scrambled under a black blanket that had fallen on the floor.

Then Megumi blinked – and all of a sudden, there was no cat at all, but a blanket-clad, ginger-haired girl smiling up at him.

"Um, hi, I'm – I'm Kisa!"

Unusual though he was, even Megumi's jaw dropped; red cheeks flamed against the black décor of his room, standing out almost as brightly as her shiny, pale orange hair. Her cheeks were pink, too, but based on the pounding in his heart and the stammering he heard emerging from his lips, Megumi knew her blush was as nothing compared to his.

"I just… needed somewhere to warm up," the girl explained. "Somewhere safe… and you seemed nice, so… I followed you…"

Megumi nodded dumbly.

"Um… don't tell anyone, okay? Promise?"

"I – well…"

The girl bounced to her feet, rushed towards him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Please?"

Stunned, Megumi could only stutter. "O-okay…"

"Oh, thank you!"

With that, she was gone, taking the blanket with him. Megumi stared at the door, thinking hard through his numb mind, touching his cheek gently. _Kisa_…


	37. Distracted: Kagura and Shigure

**A/N: **For **chiisana-inori.** Sorry these are taking a million years. x3 This is just a very random little interaction. I hope you enjoy!

**Words: **275  
**Characters:** Kagura, Shigure  
**Time: **Anytime  
**Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

As she paced in the doorway, waiting for Kyo to return, so occupied was she in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him enter the room behind her. She was focused instead on craning her neck, trying to see down the path. So it wasn't until Shigure was right next to her that she even realized he was there.

And not only was he right next to her – in one of her still moments, she felt something heavy press down against her shoulder, so suddenly that she nearly yelped. It was Shigure's arm.

"Sh-shigure-san?"

"Oh, hello, Kagura," he said idly, smiling at her. He took another sip of his coffee, then continued to read his novel, still utilizing her shoulder as a free armrest, as if he were entitled to it. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Shigure-san, that hurts! You're too heavy."

"Well, now I'm insulted. Do you think I'm fat?"

"No, but - "

"I'm afraid I just couldn't resist, you see. Your shoulder is just at quite the perfect height for me to rest my arm most comfortably."

His grin was infuriating, but even so, Kagura could not produce a real pout; it was a half-hearted attempt, further undermined by her sudden snort of laughter. Shigure grinned even wider.

"Oh, stop it," she said, pushing him away at last. But she was glad when he reached out to ruffle her hair, the cover of his book hitting her head gently. She laughed again, and she was still laughing for some time after, with Shigure, and she didn't even notice when Kyo opened the door.


	38. Figure It Out: Haru and Tohru

**A/N: **For **InSanityStorm. **Sorry this took a million bazillion years! It was actually really fun to write, even if this idea has been done before. Enjoy!

**Words: **291  
**Characters:** Haru, Tohru  
**Time: **Post-series  
**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

He woke before her the next morning. He was glad he did. Never before in his life had he seen anything quite as beautiful as Tohru's face, pale cheeks, mouth slightly open in sleep, hair mussed and splayed every which way, hands loosely folded around thin white sheets that veiled her body from view. Part of him wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real. But then, she seemed like a porcelain spirit, and to touch her would make her vanish into mist on the wind. Even more than to touch her, he wanted to see her eyes, her wide and artless gaze.

As if his thoughts had flown through the air and tickled her skin, she began to stir. She gave a slow yawn, a languid stretch; her eyelids fluttered, and finally, her gaze focused on him. At first she smiled blandly. And then, as he knew they would, her cheeks grew very, very pink.

Haru laughed. Kissing her lips, he felt her smile. Then, all of a sudden, she was laughing, just a little bit, a gentle giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I just thought… I just remembered that one time," she said, her whole face red now.

"What time?"

"When… you know… when that boy didn't believe black and white was your natural hair color, and then you proved it to him, and I didn't know how?"

"Oh, yeah," Haru smirked. "Did you really… just figure that out last night?"

Closing her eyes, Tohru nodded. She pulled the sheet up over her face, but she couldn't smother her laugh. Haru shook his head, then pulled the sheet over both of them and couldn't help but laugh along with her smiling face.


	39. Double Date: Kakeru and Yuki

**A/N: **For** dear prisms. **Sorry this took a million bazillion years too! Yay for a double-date. Hope you enjoy! It's really just silliness.

**Words: **267  
**Characters:** Yuki, Kakeru, Komaki, Machi  
**Time: **Post-series  
**Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"And then – and _then_ - "

The four of them gathered tight in around the secluded booth table to listen, Kakeru and Komaki on one side, his arm draped casually around her waist, and Yuki and Machi on the other, holding hands. Kakeru finished his story with a loud exclamation, causing them all to burst into laughter. Even Machi grinned widely, and Yuki felt he had never laughed so hard in his life; his sides were aching from the exertion.

"I love this place," Kakeru said, wiping a tear from his eye. "You can be as loud as you want and no one cares at all."

Inspiration hit Yuki in one glorious stroke. "Maybe you and Komaki should rent this place for private use," he said idly. "After your neighbors filed a noise complaint…"

For a second, Kakeru and Komaki both gaped. Even Yuki grinned abashedly at his own daring. Then they burst into laughter again, screaming "Yuki!" in incredulity, and Machi just blushed but laughed too.

"Yuki, I've missed you," said Kakeru, reaching a hand across the table. "Leave it to us to have our girlfriends have to be the ones to get us together. We'll be hanging out more after this, I promise."

Yuki took his proffered hand. "It's a deal, then," he said, grinning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Machi and Komaki share a knowing glance.

And then, all of a sudden, they were all laughing once more, and they just couldn't seem to stop for a long, long while.


	40. Duet: Momiji and Momo

**A/N: **Also for **CulinaryChef**! And again, not so familiar with these two, but I did my best! I imagine they're both a little older than they are in the series in this drabble.

**Words: **224  
**Characters:** Momo, Momiji  
**Time: **Post-series  
**Genre:** Family

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

Every night, she dreams of the violin.

At first, she never knows why. But she wakes up, and its sad cries are echoing in her mind.

If she ever hears it in her waking hours, she follows it. No matter where she is. It usually happens when she visits the Sohma main house, of course. She knows that sound like she knows her own heart. Every time, she finds him.

If he notices her in the middle of his song, he stops, so she always likes to stay out of sight at first. Once the last vibrations of the very last note have faded away, she waves to him and smiles, and despite the sadness she always hears in his music, he smiles back at her.

"I'm learning," she says one day. "I'm learning to play, too. I'm not as good as you, though."

"I bet you're brilliant."

She shakes her head. She knows she has to go soon; Mother will be looking for her.

"Let's play a duet sometime," she whispers, placing her hand over his. "Please?"

"Of course," he says. He squeezes her fingers gently.

As she leaves, he picks up his violin again. The notes linger for a few minutes, disappear for a few hours, and then emerge again that night in her dreams, as always.


	41. The Wind in Your Hair: Kyoko and Uo

**A/N: **For **CulinaryChef**. Not as familiar with these two, but it seemed really cute!

**Words: **201  
**Characters:** Uo, Kyoko  
**Time: **Pre-series  
**Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

"You ever ridden a motorcycle before?"

Uo stared, wide-eyed, at the beautiful bike in front of her. She shook her head rapidly while Kyoko-san grinned, extending a hand to her.

"Well, come on then. There's a first time for everything."

Breathless with anticipation, Uo took her offered hand and crawled on to the back half of the motorcycle's seat. It was such a tall bike for such a young girl. When Kyoko-san dropped her hand to sit down herself, Uo had to grip the frame tightly with her legs so she wouldn't overbalance. Kyoko-san passed her a helmet, then grabbed her arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist. Her warmth permeated through Uo's skin.

"Don't fall off, now. Ready?"

"Y-yes."

Without another word, Kyoko-san kicked the motorcycle into life.

They flew down the narrow street as fast as a jetplane. Every roar and screech of the engine and wheels echoed in Uo's head, a magnificent song. She felt her hair whipping out behind her, free and tangled, and she heard Kyoko-san's ecstatic laugh carried back to her by the wind. Though no one could see, Uo smiled impossibly broadly, her heart racing, her mind whirling.

_This is where I belong._


	42. Distance: Ayame and Akito

**A/N: **For **ScarredStar**! An intriguing pairing that I hope you enjoy ^^ I *think* this is the last of my requests on board? I could be wrong?

**Words: **288  
**Characters:** Akito, Ayame  
**Time: **Anytime  
**Genre:** Drama

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Takaya Natsuki, not me.

* * *

She had always watched Ayame from afar, ever since they were children. With her eyes, she drank in his shining confidence and easy wit, his loud smiles, his simple pleasures. He would toss around girls' clothing, try it on himself, a given in his life, that he had such freedom to be however he wished. A freedom he took full and flamboyant advantage of.

Akito's heart burned with jealousy, a violent fire, and yet she could never bring herself to look away from him, whenever he was near.

Only once did Ayame notice her. Or rather, she thought, he knew she was watching him, but he chose not to respond.

When finally he met her eyes, it was just the two of them. That was the only time it really mattered. Oh, they had talked with others around, they had been together when the whole family had gathered. But, older and brimming with life, Ayame had never seemed to find time for Akito like Shigure and Hatori did. But now, his gaze was quiet, his face inscrutable.

"I have something for you, Akito," he said. He held out a bundle of rich silk.

Wordlessly Akito took it and let it fall through her fingers. It was a dress, a combination of a kimono and a western-style gown, and it was sparkling with feminine beauty and vivid colors, like nothing she had ever seen before.

"I want you to wear it," Ayame said. "I think you'll look beautiful in it."

A soft hand touched her cheek. Sad eyes met hers, and then, in a flash, he was gone. She clutched the fabric tightly in trembling fingers, afraid her hands would crease it, afraid her looming tears would stain it.


	43. A Little Lost: Kyoko and Ayame

**A/N: **For the anonymous reviewer **FBfan** - sorry this took so long! It was such a great idea and really fun to write ^^ Not really relationshippy, more just for the lols. I hope you enjoy!

**Words:** 630**  
Characters:** Kyoko, Ayame, Mine, Katsuya**  
Time: **Pre-manga**  
Genre:** Humor**  
**

* * *

Kyoko stared at the little scrap of paper, half-crushed by her fingers, the ink smeared and barely legible. She'd thought this was the place – but maybe she hadn't been able to read Katsuya's writing. Something about this store didn't seem to be quite was she was looking for. She needed a functional pair of running shoes and a cheap sweatshirt. She either had failed to follow her directions properly, or else she must have hit her head on something very hard, because nothing in this store seemed like it could actually exist.

There were countless embroidered flowers of every color, dresses so glittery that they blinded her when the sun caught them through the window, high-heeled shoes so tall they must have functioned like stilts and so sparkly and strappy that they looked like torture devices.

Kyoko was so bewildered that she didn't notice the man approaching her from between one of the innumerable racks of dresses.

"May I help you, my dear? I am Ayame, the owner of this humble – oh! Look at _you_! I think I have just the thing for you – come with me!"

"Wh – what?" Kyoko said, blinking, as a tall man with long, silver hair grabbed her by the arm and began to toss dress after dress into her arms. "Sorry, I don't want – "

"Mine!" the man called. "Come quickly, there's a lovely young lady for you to dress!"

The next thing Kyoko knew, she was in and out of a dressing room in record time; she felt as if she barely had time to blink. She was pushed back out into the store on stumbling feet, looking up to see Ayame's animated, enthralled face.

"Oh, yes," he said, walking around her in circles. "Yes, it suits you perfectly! You have just the build, petite but straight-shouldered, short legs, long torso. And the color really brings out your eyes…"

He paused in his pacing behind her. Finally Kyoko had time to breathe and look down at what she was wearing. It was a gorgeous – even to her tomboyish fancy – pale blue gown, with a smooth, wide-cut neckline, a cinched middle made of some sort of fabric that glittered, and a flowing sheer skirt that was much too long but very, very soft.

Suddenly Kyoko jumped as she felt hands brush the side of her neck. "Your hair," she heard Ayame say. "You don't do much for it, do you? It's a lovely color, but…"

She felt cold air on her suddenly exposed back as Ayame pinned her hair up above her neck. Kyoko tried to speak, but found she really could think of nothing to say; the situation was just too unimaginably absurd.

"There," Ayame said. "You would look wonderful with short hair. It would highlight your posture and frame your face much more effectively."

"I'm sorry," she finally managed. "Look, I came in here by mistake, I'm sorry, I really have to be going – "

"But you musn't go just yet! You've only tried on one dress!"

After much persuading, she finally managed to get herself back in her own clothes. Ayame waved her off with the air of a child denied their favorite treat. But as she hurried home, the shoes and sweatshirt long forgotten in the glamour of the gowns, Kyoko ran her fingers idly through her long red hair.

Katsuya greeted her with a smile when she walked in the door. "Did you find it?"

"No," she said, pulling off her shoes and flopping down on the couch in front of the TV. It was off, and she could see her reflection in almost perfect clarity. "Katsuya?"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, I'm going to get my hair cut. All the way to my ears."


	44. Broken: Akito and Kureno

**A/N: **SPOILERS for basically anything to do with Akito and Kureno. If you haven't gotten there in the manga yet, don't read. (Also, I just reread the entire series in 3 days. Can I just reiterate how amazing it is and how much I love it?)

Kureno is one of my favorite characters. I used to hate that I was year of the rooster (I mean come on. ROOSTERS?) and then I met Kureno. Lovelovelove. He seems like a minor character, but the role he plays in Akito's life and therefore the lives of everyone in the Zodiac is incredibly important. I love Akkigure forever, but the fascinating relationship between Akito and Kureno is definitely worth looking into as well. I hope I got this right! For **ScarredStar**!

Any more requests? I have some non-drabble Furuba pieces in the works, but if you want any more of these, ask away!

**Words: **293**  
Characters:** Kureno, Akito**  
Time: **Pre-manga, sometime after Kureno's curse breaks**  
Genre:** Angst**  
**

* * *

He never knew what it was that freed him from their bond. Their curse.

But whatever it was, he hated it. He had no family. The emptiness in his heart, the freedom and solitude, was so much more painful than the bond had ever been. His heart beat apart from him; he felt it, but it was not his, it was not hers, it was not theirs.

Years later, it was that loneliness which brought him back to Akito's door, though he had no reason to go there, none at all. No obligation.

He found her waiting for him. A trembling hand stretched toward him, fisted around the thin fabric of his shirt, but she did not seem to have the strength to pull him towards her. She was too small. The trembling spread from her hand all the way down her arm, then to her shoulders, and soon her whole body was shaking.

"Don't leave me," she said in a terrified whisper. "Don't ever leave me, Kureno!"

He drew her into his arms. She was still so small, so fragile, a shattered little girl about to break. When he drew her close, he felt his heart jump inside his chest; the tighter he held her, the faster his pulse raced.

"_You can't leave me._"

Her kimono was slipping off her shoulders. Smooth porcelain skin and small breasts pressed against him. The words were whispered in his ear with the desperation of a prayer, the vehemence of a command. Her teeth, her frantic breath, grazed the tender skin of his neck.

"Never," he murmured.

His promise filled his heart with emotion. He grasped her so hard he was almost afraid he would hurt her, but her fingernails dug into him just as tightly, and the pain was beautiful, it was feeling, and it was life.


	45. One Day: Kisa and Haru

**A/N: **Yay, another request! This is for anonymous reviewer** Kess**. I hope you like it - I'm not sure if the scenario makes sense? And the style is a little different than my usual... But I imagine the new years feast would be a pretty scary place. And Haru and Kisa are just too cute. So please enjoy!

Feel free to send in more requests, even if this hasn't been updated in a while!

**Words: **186**  
Characters: **Kisa, Haru**  
Time: **Pre-manga probably**  
Genre:** Angst/Friendship**  
**

* * *

Too many people, too many eyes, too much noise. Too little space, too little air, too little peace. Her legs tremble (_they are all so tall, they are all so big_) and her eyes close tight; darkness is better than this family. Only the Zodiac are here, and yet the tension in the room suffocates her. _New Years Day, New Years Day_, she has dreaded it and it has come and she is scared, surrounded, and alone.

Blindly she reaches out. If only she can find something, anything, she can hide behind it, and no one will see her or ask her to talk. She touches something strong and warm. It touches her back, tender hands on her hair, gentle arms around her shaking shoulders.

"It's all right, Kisa. Stay by me, and you'll be fine. The new year is always a bit scary at first."

When Haru stands, Kisa clings to his legs, small and weak but no longer shivering. Perhaps one day, she can be as strong as Haru, but for now, he can be her shield, and she will be safe beside him.


End file.
